


Stranded

by Dark_Angel_96



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Time/Cultur clash, War, other movie references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel_96/pseuds/Dark_Angel_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the walls separating two parallel Universes broken for the first time ever, humanity makes its first contact with a world in a different Universe.  The ripe they ter in the fabric of reality lands humanity's secret Programm on another Earth, in Arendelle.<br/>Elsa's having enough problems of her own, wars are being declared across Europa, her leadership is being call into question regarding her powers, the Southern Coalition being formed,  Hans declaring that he will purge the unclean Kingdom of Arendelle, for  God, the Pope and the Church itself and of course there's Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had multiple ideas of how Frozen could go on, but this is the one that has been raging in my mind.
> 
> Please bear with me, there is a teething phase. This is my first fic, so have hope
> 
> WARNING !!!  
> One major Charakter dies! It's NOT Elsa or Anna  
>    
> Btw. I was going to make this a fluff fic, but couldn't get myself to do it. If you guys want some fluff in it, just say so in the comments.

He awoke. 

Pain was the only thing coursing through his body at this point, a horrible stinging sensation originating from his eyes and a agonising pain, that could only be compared to a burn was drilling it's way through his left leg.

He moved his hand to touch the point where the pain was most intense, he had to know what he was dealing with.  
He flinched as the pain rose from 'painful' to intolerable.  
The bullet hole had ripped a clean tunnel straight through the leg and was now the main source to his pain.

"Soap!" Two voices called. But they weren't alone, screaming, the crackling of fires and the falling of rubble accompanied the calls.

"Soap!" They called again. They were both familiar voices, one much more than the other.

McTavish opened his eyes but yelped milliseconds after as something like dust entered his eyes and caused them to sting and burn as if they were on fire.  
He tried to blink to somehow get this hell to stop, without success. 

The two figures found him, one was shaking him and the other was firing his gun down the corridor they were in.

"Get up!" 

McTavish could only manage a "It's burning! " as he pointed to his eyes.

Suddenly a large quantity of water splashed against his eyes, draining them of it's content (eyes excluded).

As McTavish slowly opened his eyes again, he saw Price and Kai standing in front of him. Price's combat armour was burnt on one side and he was also missing his eyebrows, whereas Kai seemed more or less intact, sure his steward suit was full of dust and was also ripped but compared to Price and himself --- not damaged. 

After a few seconds past the castle shook again and the two men in front of him gave each other a worrying look. As shots flew past their heads Price turned and returned fire, whilst Kai started dragging McTavish behind a wall.

"We have to get out of here!" 

"That's a no-go Kai........ O'Neill said we have to get to Elsa and Anna first." Price said, pausing slightly to fire at their aggressors. 

Of course, Elsa and Anna. Kai shuddered at the thought of that he had forgotten the two most important people in his life..... his two little girls.

A soldier similar to Price and 'Soap' ran down the corridor towards Price and whispered something into his ear. Price nodded and then tapped the man on the shoulder, he then knelt down next to Kai and started tending to 'Soap's' wound.

As Price used all his knowledge in first aid to extract the bullet in his leg, McTavish bit his lip and furiously questioned how it had come to this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sc.1

I. Hate. These. People.

"Ryan O'Neill, I am here by announcing you Cpt. of the first O.U.S.F squad. Congratulations."

The crow of military, administrational and science personal clapping and cheering for him made him want to vomit. He had served 13 years as a loyal member of Her Majesty's "Special Air Service", making friends there, brotherly bonds that can only be broken through the silence of a bullet, serving his country by defending it from Terrorists and warmongers alike and now they say he's going to "travel through Universes, for the good of humanity"?

Fuck off!

Why would he WANT to travel to another Universe? Where there's no alcohol, no TV, no Top Gear or anything else he liked. If it wasn't for the handwritten letter from Her Majesty herself, "asking" him to do this, he would have never gone join this program.

What could go wrong? Oh, well, where would we begin? The ....... what ever it is, could send him into space, if he actually manages to reach this "other world", he could be confronted by a Dinosaur for all he knew, not to mention the fact that he's only there to support and protect the science boys, He's extendible!

_I think I would take my chances fighting a prat in Afghanistan, than a T-Rex or god knows what else he might find there._

Why did he have to be sent to this place, the Janks have plenty of people to do this sort of work. He was pissed and only got angrier by thinking about it.

He stared into the crowd, holding his newly received badge and shaking the general's hand, his fake unemotional expression masking his true feelings about this "coronation" if you so will. He looked at the faces of the bystanders and decided to use this time for something he was meaning to do for quite a while and so started looking for the members of his new squad.

The two other SAS members sat in the front row, Price and McTavish. He had met the Scott and englishman when he arrived at the base, they seemed like decent chaps. It was always good to have some familiar people in a squad, if he didn't, he would probably go mental.

\----

The american Navy Seal and russian Spetznaz had been giving each other looks ever since they were introduced.

"This is an international operation, we're not countries here, we're one people." General comes told him, when he had been briefed about his new line of work on his arrival. He quite instinctively remembers coughing "Bullshit" when the general wasn't listening.

"This will be fun with them two." he thought, trying to think of what would unite the two members. " The bear and the eagle. Yeah, this will be a lot of fun.".

\----

Lastly he searched for the german, Heckler. His track record spoke for itself, 8 and a half years your member of the german KSK, excellent shot, Bomb disposal unit, multiple medals for bravery in anti terror operations, medic....... and a load of other stuff as well. It had to be the Germans to send someone who was the Terminator, Migawa and Florence Nightingale in one.

\----

"Captain? Captain, CAPTAIN!"

The calling ripped him out of his Where's Wally game.

"Yes sir?"

"You can let go of my hand now, captain. " the general smiled and patted him on the back. O'Neill turned to the crowd one more time and saluted, then turned and marched out of the meeting room of the base, leaving all of "that" behind him.  
He put the badge back in its box and slung it under his arm. He started to walk to the one place he could feel at ease in this labyrinth of tunnels and rooms, the soldiers bar.  
After navigating his way through sector A, B, C and B again, he found the Bar sign in front of a room that originally was supposed to be a firing range. Ryan took off his white and black parade hat as he marched into the smoke filled room, he quickly found the barman sitting on a stood, looking as bored as any soldier in his position would

"A scotch please, Lance-Corporal . "

"Sir, are you apart of that squad that's going to go through the hole soon?" The man asked, he had heard the speeches and applause whilst sitting around doing jack diddly squat. As he poured him his drink and pointed at the sign with prices, which were too high, no I mean really mean too high, like buying a coke on a densely tourist occupied beach. Ryan just nodded and gave the man his money with a reasonable tipp.

"Ah, much obliged sir, well good luck SG-1." The soldier joked as he stuck the tip in his back pocket and resumed his original position.

Ryan chuckled as he walked towards a chair near a TV, nailed to the wall.

"Please let there be bar keepers in this other universe." he mumbled happily as he sat down and proceeded to watch the football game and drink his scotch in peace.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, no and no again! I will not start a conscription. My people have a right not to go and become soldiers and learn to kill and I will protect that right, as I protect this Kingdom! " what a lovely argument Elsa had found herself in again. Ever since the Southern Isle, the Domerian Kingdom and the city state of Bornholm united to form the Southern Coalition, she has only had argument after argument after discussion with her council members.  
They were under the impression that just because Hans "the shifty prick", was from the Southern Isle, that his father and Kingdom were probably behind his actions and was probably going to use their well known military force to take Arendelle by force.  
She had only started letting people (well, just Anna) back into her life four to five months ago and seemed to probably have more trust in others than all these old men put together. She lent back in her throne and watched with three fingers touching her forehead, as her council continued to bicker and argue about the topic.

  
Elsa closed her eyes and let her mind wander, knowing out of experience that they weren't going to finish arguing for at least another 10 minutes.

  
"Oh Elsa, it's going to be so cool being Queen! You can tell people what to do, you can have whatever you want and you have plenty of time to spend with me!" The memory of Anna's encouragements still lingered in her mind. "Oh how wrong you were, little Anna." Elsa whispered.

Poor, young Anna, she'd been alone for so long and now when she finally gets her sister back, she's pulled away from her again because of a group of men who only want her to nod and say yes to everything that they suggest. The thought made Elsa feel as if it were her fault all over again, she has to make it up to her, somehow.

_Oh Anna, you poor soul, how long must I cause you suffering? You don't deserve it, you're perfect, you're funny, clumsy, persistent, beautiful, an angel, beautiful, if only you were mi....._

A slamming on the council table ripped her from her thoughts.

"Take that back you dog!"

"I will not, you pestering cockroach!"

This had gone on far enough, two large majorities had formed and were going to kill each other if Elsa didn't step in.

"Enough! " she bellowed as a cool gust of wind erupted from her. The council stood still and didn't say a word, as if they were frozen solid......... ha ha Frozen. She looked cold, uncaring, with a spark of anger, whereas within her raged excitement, self confidence and a spark of anger.

" If you all think that I'm going to sit here on my throne and just watch you all bicker and argue every week, then you are gravely mistaken. I am Queen of Arendelle and what I say goes! Of course I want your opinions and wise counsel, but this will not DO!" She slammed her hand on the large table, making it shake violently.

" _I'm on fire_!" she thought, smirking at the irony of her own comment.

"Right, now we are all going to leave this hall and enjoy the rest of this winter day, however we see fit. Tomorrow, at 12 O'clock, we are going to return to this table and handle this situation like ADULTS! Have I made my self clear!?" She looked at the faces of the men in front of her, they looked slightly scared, but mostly ashamed of their behaviour and the fact that they had disappointed their queen.

"Yes, your Majesty. " the spoke in unison.

"Then have a fair day gentlemen. "

They left without saying a single word and closed the great double doors behind them.  
Wenn Elsa was sure she was safe, she fistpumped the air and whispered " yesssssss.".  
She finally felt like a Queen, one that acted like a Queen, was respect like a Queen and was as....... well as awesome as a Queen.

*Clap*

*clap*

*clap*

"Wow"

Elsa turned to see Anna emerging from behind some curtains. What? Why hadn't she noticed her? The young girl was dressed in a short red dress and a very nice one at that.

"Way to go your Majesty! " Anna started slowly swaggering towards her sister. " You really showed those men who was in charge, didn't you."

"Thank you. " she replied happily and then noticed how the dress matched with Anna's fiery red hair. Elsa feel strange again, just like all the other times she notices something about Anna's body, it was nice but uncomfortable.

Anna made a short run up and jumped into her sister's arms, who just managed to collect herself before the jump. The two held each other and started laughing joyfully that Elsa had found her mojo.

"I'm so glad you finally are in control of Arendelle and yourself. " Anna spoke into her sister's shoulder.

"Well that last one is only partially true." Elsa thought stroking her Anna's beautiful hair.

" My sister has finally become a woman. " Anna joked as she pulled back, pretending to hold back tears. Elsa giggled and looked her sister in the eyes, " Anna I became a woman a long time ago." Elsa was obviously referring to her having to mature at an early age because if her isolation and knowing that she was going to become Queen.  
Anna on the other had misinterpreted her comment and turned lobster red. Her eyebrows shot up and her mouth hung open.  
Elsa was confused by Anna's reaction, what had she said?

"What?.........What is it? It's not like you didn't know. "

Anna was juuuuuust on the brink of falling down laughing.

"It's probably one of the few advantages I had, when I was isolating myself, I could mature in the peace of isolation........Anna?"

Anna had now slipped through Elsa's arms and was now rolling on the floor laughing.  
"What the HELL is so damn funny?! It was a horrible time in my life! I was constantly working, trying everyday to hold back my powers and improve myself! " What was wrong with this girl? A couple of weeks ago SHE was the one who started tearing up, wenn Elsa opened up to her about her time alone.

You know that sound you make, when you're laughing and you just heard something funnier, you kind of laugh even louder and longer? Thats was the sound coming from Anna at this point.

"AHAHAHAHA... (inhaling, inhaling, inhaling)......... AHAHAHA...you..... shut... yourself away so you could...... "mature" better......Ahahahaaahahaha..... and you....we're constantly "improving" yourself. ..AHAHAHA!!!"

"Oh My God!" Elsa finally realised what Anna was laughing about and slammed her hands in front of her mouth. She took a step back and fell into her throne and also started laughing uncontrollably.

The two young woman continued to laugh, for a good five minutes, all the while Elsa was laughing and kicking herself for her stupidity. As the two started calming down Elsa giggled:

" No Anna not like that, you perverted little idiot. "

"Well then, I guess you're not the "mature" Woman I thought you were. " Anna teased.

"Well........" Elsa stopped herself, she didn't want to start going down that road.

"What really?! You? Well, not that I would judge you or anything, but you, of all people? Tell me, is it true!? Tell me, tell me!" Anna had practically jumped into Elsa's lap and was now energetically jumping up and down, like a small child asking for ice cream.  
But all this did, from Elsa's perspective looking down at her, was make a breasts shake up and down in her extravagantly loose dress.

"Anna please stop. " Elsa put her arms around Anna to stop her jumping and moved her gaze to her sister's face.

_Her eyes are up here Elsa! Lord, its your sister for god sake!_

"This isn't the time, or the place for such a discussion. "

Anna admitted defeat, knowing fully well that princesses and Queens shouldn't talk about such things. She hopped off of Elsa's lap slightly disappointed, she had never had anyone to talk to about these things with and to actually start talking or even joking about such activities got her excited.

As the awkward silence raged on between the two, Elsa saw the disappoint she had caused her sister, she HAD to make it up to her now.

"Emm...... maybe if you want, we could you know....... talk about it tonight, wenn all my duties are out the way."

Anna perked up immediately, bouncing with delight.

_Stop looking pervert, just look at the ground, for gods sake!_

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, that would be really nice. We haven't had a lovely sleepover since you unfreeze me and the city." The thought of that chapter in her life made Elsa shudder.

"Yeah, well...  
" Elsa muttered, but was then distracted by a ant on the ground.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight then." she shouted shooting to the door to go and tell Kristoff what had just happened. As Elsa looked up, she just caught a glimpse of the redhead zoom out the door.

Wow, Anna has really "grown up".

_Hey pervert, how about you stop concentrating on your Sister's breasts and start concentrating on running the Kingdom you swore to protect._

The voice in her head was right, she couldn't think about things like that, it's immoral, it's a sin, it's disgraceful. The sight of Anna's young, firm, round breasts kept crawling into her mind, causing her to shake her head violently, as if to shake the thought out of her head.

She jumped as a knocking echoed through the great hall. Panicking, she stood up again, playing with her hair and sternly called: " Who is it?"

"Sir Antony, you're Majesty. " the little man peered around the door, he was slowly opening, " I'm here to speak to you about Arendelle's economic situation, mam."

As Elsa calmed down and the uncontrollable thoughts of Anna retreated from her mind, the ice that had now covered the table, floor and Windows of the hall started to recede and eventually disappear. She sat down and waved the man in, he carried a number if small books and charts, all so better to inform the Queen with.  
As he started rambling on about the amount of gold the treasury held and how there was a large amount of middle class citizens, the Queen just zoned out, completely unaware of he was saying at this point.

_It's going to be a long day until I get to see Anna again....... I wonder what she's doing right now..... maybe she jumping around. Wait! What? No, I really have to stop thinking about her like that._

"...... and so if we raise the taxes for the middle class by just a few gold, we will see a large increase in our treasury. This new wealth can then be invested in to social benefits. Now, a Arendelle coin is worth. ........"

Elsa slightly closed her eyes and thought about what she was going to tell Anna tonight.

_A long day indeed._

Sct.2

"Cpt. O'Neil." The young Corporal kept knocking on the door.

"Cpt. O'Neil. You must open, Now!"

Can't this guy take a hint? The operation briefing was in an hour and today he was going to lead his team through the "hole", so why in gods name was he being pestered by a boy, old enough to be his son.  
As ryan pulled himself to the door, separating himself from his well needed hangover sleep, he noticed the amount of scotch bottles littering his barracks.

Oh I'm going to regret this.

"Cpt. O'N....... Ah sir. " the door stood half open, with a angry O'Neil in it, his eyes were half open, with red rings around then. The unshaven stubble shone in the bright light above him, which O'Neill then turned off to preserve his sanity.

"When..... I ..... get back after this mission, .........I will search for you...... I will find you ....... and I will make sure you CLEAN THE BASES TOILETS, FOR THE REST OF YOUR CARRIER!!!"

The dark annoyed figure standing in the doorway, was very imposing but the Corporal knew he was in the right.

"Never the less sir, the general has ordered you to see him in his office. " the smirk he pulled, was tempting Ryan to punch the cocky boy.

"Fine" Ryan spat, as he slammed the door in the man's face, causing him to yelp and flinch backwards.

"Dickhead" the young man muttered under his breath as he made his way back to his post.

After several minutes of dressing, drinking and moaning, Ryan wearily made his way to the general's office. On his way he asked himself over and over again, how he had gotten into this position. His old Brigadier had always told him, to respect authority, regardless of the commander's action. Of course he heeded this knowledge and normally just ignored the taunting of superior officers.

He knew he was close to general's office when he started seeing more and more soldiers patrolling the halls. The swearing of the general echoed the the halls, like a ghost in a haunted house.

As the new Captain stepped into the office, he was immediately greeted with:

"Where the Hell have you been? Half an hour I called for you! And you show up now, looking at me as if I was at fault! Explain yourself! "

The advice of his old Brigadier echoed in his mind as Ryan thought of words to say.

" I ...... apologise for my tardiness, sir. I was..... held up, after my awakening."

"Judging from your squinting," the general adjusted his lamp, so that it shined directly into the Cpt.'s eyes, causing him flinch, " you're hungover! "

"Yes sir, I am." As general Williams pulled the light away from O'Neil's eyes, he sat down and proceeded to stack a pile of papers that scattered his polished desk.

" I called you here to talk to you about the mission today,......... are you prepared? "

A small chuckle escaped Ryan as his headache started to recede.

" I probably would be, if I was sleeping right now, sir."

_Shouldn't if said that you idiot._

"You want to talk to me about sleep O'Neil! I haven't had a wink of sleep, not one! I'm constantly being called by heads of states, asking me why they should keep investing in our project. "

"But sir, you're not in charge of the..."

"YES, I am Captain, but you're right, I'm not the head of the operation. But regardless they keep calling. "

Williams took a swing of his coffee and chugged the whole content, followed by the Styrofoam cup being flung across the room, landing into a bin that was practically filled with the same containers.  
"O'Neill this mission you're going to perform today is going to be the first step on a new road in human history and I hope to whatever is up there, that it'll succeed. "

Ryan shook his head and smiled, "hope is the first step on the road to disappointment, sir"

The general's soul piercing stare, slightly intimidated Ryan, as he slowly stood up again.

" O'Neill, I'll ask you again, are you ready to make history? "

Ryan smirked and returned the general's stare.

"Well sir, I'm ready to dare."

Williams broke his intimidation with a look of confusion, but it didn't last long as he quickly figured out what the Cpt. was referring to.

"Ha, and who dares wins."

"Exactly sir."

The two men smiled at each other for a while, Williams started to nod.

"Fine. Go, get your sleep. As you know, the briefing is at O six hundred. "

Ryan salutes and turned to the door.

"It's 5:30, sir. I'll be in the mess."

He walked out of the office and continued down the corridor. A proper breakfast would really help him right now.

"Mmm bacon." He muttered as he started to pick up his pace. The faster he ran more he could smell, the delicious odor.

As he burst into the mess hall relishing in the beautiful smell of cooked pork, he recognised two familiar faces laughing.

"You could smell it couldn't you?" Price laughed as he shoved a another fork, full of bacon in his mouth. McTavish smiled and waved O'Neill over, who almost sprinted, running over multiple tables.

"Here, you can have mine." McTavish handed his Commander a plate of Bacon, scrambled eggs and beans. " I already had three" he laughed.

Before tucking into his breakfast, Ryan glanced over to the cooks, who were sitting on two stools looking exhausted.

He chuckled and began to enjoy the flavour dancing from one tastebud to another.  
His two men laughing at his blank, love filled expression.

"Ahhh, Heckler! How are you, my dear squadmate? My I interest you in a traditional British breakfast?" Heckler wearily staggered into the mess hall, his green eyes glaring at Price who loved to tease the German, by being as "British" as possible and so did it as often as he could.

"No thank you Price. How about you knock off your pathetic tee drinking, tophat wearing, British impersonation and return to the Taliban punching, football watching, L85 carrying, SAS soldier were going to need today. "  
He looked over to the cooks, who had become aware of him and were knocking their heads back slightly, as if to ask him what he would like.

"I don't really fancy bacon, but I would really like some sausages, if that were possible." He smiled at the cooks who stood up with a grown, one began throwing three fat sausages on the grill, whereas the other cracked some eggs open on a frying pan.

"Come sit down, we got another 20 minutes before he have to go to the briefing. " McTavish patted the chair next to him.

As Hekler sat down he sloppily saluted O'Neill with two fingers. O'Neil was too occupied with his eggs to even notice that the man had sat down parallel to him.

"So, where are the other two? " Price muttered, not really caring but trying to start a conversation no the less.

"Probably fighting over something again. "  
Heckler said, as one cook brought him his sausages. As he received his food he had the same glint in his eyes as Ryan had had, he pressed a $20 bill in the man's hand and tore his food apart.

"What's wrong with those two. I mean it's no surprise that the they hate each other, but it's not the 1960's anymore. "

Price looked over to McTavish and gave him a nod, "Well that may be the case, but some ideologies never die."

Ryan pattes his mouth with a napkin and cried: " That god we don't have a ukrainian here! "

The cooks looked over at the four men laughing as they cleaned the fryers.

"Join the army they said, fight for your country they said."

Sc.3

The light stung her eyes with the energy of 20 suns, Elsa could only moan with pain as she slow but surely opened her eyes. The room she was in was definitely Anna's, she could tell by the familiar patterns on the wall, that she had enjoyed when they still shared the room as children. The pain the sunlight was causing her was so immense that she closed her eyes again, hoping that her senses would regain their normal condition.  
Moments went by and slowly she started to feel normal again, hangovers were still rather alien to her, but after talking to Anna about them she realised that her body apparently could shrug them off after a few minutes of being awake, maybe it was her magic or maybe it was her body who can know?  
As her body started to feel again she made her first discovery of the day, she was naked. As naked as the day she was born Elsa was lying underneath a soft, warm blanket with her soft, pale legs peeking out of the the bottom of the blanket.  
"Where's the rest of the blanket?" She thought as she slowly turned her head to the left, to see where the rest of the soft fabric had gone. She opened one eye and made her second discovery : a Boob.

Elsa stared at the lovely round breast and tried to process the information. As Elsa's eye wandered up the body she was staring at she found it was her sister's body. Anna was in one of her usual deep sleeps, her fiery red hair was everywhere, her body had twisted itself around the blanket revealing the fact that she too was completely naked.

Elsa's second eye opened in realisation of what situation she was in, her mind already was calculating " Me naked + Anna naked + being in bed = Problem!!!"  
She slowly tried to move away from her beloved sister, even though a part of her didn't want to.

"What had we done? We just wanted to talk, to do what other sisters do all the time. How did we end up like this?!"

Elsa flung her attention around the room to give her clues to this riddle and was immediately shocked at the amount of wine bottles that littered the room.  
She sat up and combed a hand through her hair and then proceeded to run her hand down her back, she was then only greeted by a small sharp pain.  
She yelped at the sensation and then also noticed the the pressure lingering on her shoulder, one quick glance gave her her answer.

Bite marks.

"What?!" She whispered, it was getting harder for her to not surcomb to her fears. She flung herself out of the bed, knowing that Anna wouldn't be woken by the sudden motion. Elsa scrambled to the the mirror hanging not too far from the bed and then placed herself in front of it. Ignoring her naked beauty, she concentrated on the marks on her shoulder, just to make sure they were real, she oh so carefully rubbed the red teeth imprints.

"W...w...what? "

Reminding herself of the slight pain on her back, she spun around to see what damage had been done to it.

Scratch marks.

"Lokki what did you do?"  
(Lokki is the god of mischief)

Her mind raced, panic struck her as her mind made one last calculation: " Me naked + Anna naked + being in bed + wine + bite marks + scratch marks = ohh shit!"

"E...Elsa." Anna moaned as she turned in bed, she was thankfully still asleep.

The moan let loose the memories from the previous night that hit her like a ton of bricks. Elsa stood still, remembering all the sexuell pleasures she and her sister had took part of. The talking, the drinking, the kissing, the grabbing, the moaning, the caressing, the entering, the biting, the scratching, the ending, it was all her mind was thinking about.

Anna turned once more, causing Elsa to jump.

"I can't..... I can't see her after what we have done."

Elsa created a thick layer of ice over herself, her body and her shame. She ran out of the room towards her own. Her mind battled her heart, over whether to go or to stay, but her mind had to be right.... right?

As the young queen stormed into her room, she collapsed on the floor and started to weep.

"What have I done to her!!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The briefing was long and boring. The squad that had been christened "Soul Drinkers", a name that didn't really suit a group that was going to make first contact with a world, but the general liked it so it was used.  
Their mission was made clear: They are to escort a small group of scientists, consisting mostly of Biologists and Geologists, through the hole into the world. Command had already sent numerous rover's through the hole and have established that the world is habitable.  
The scientists are to gather soil samples and determine how different this world is from their own. After 8 hours they are expected back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7:35

The squad was now in the armoury, collecting their gear and making any adjustments to it.

"Any weapon we like." The american now known as Forman asked.

"Yip, any weapon mate. I guess the general wants us to be comfortable or something, "McTavish handed a L85 to Price and then tended to his own.  
"what are you taking?"

Forman stared at the large arsenal of weapons that was laid out in front of him, but his mind was set.

"A SCAR-L, it's what I trained with. " he patted the trusty weapon and glanced at the choices of his squad mates.

Artiem Ornoff - the Russian had of course chosen an AK.

O'Neill had chosen an L85 like his fellow SAS members.

And Heckler had chosen the MP5, but was currently occupied with his Medkit, making sure everything was present.

The group threw some grenades and spare mags to each other, they made sure that they had everything they needed to battle whatever awaited them on the other end of "The Hole".

" You think there's humans on the other end?" Forman had been pondering the question for some time, it would make their job a lot easier if they were working with other humans.

"Hope so " Price answered, like Foreman he had also thought about it, but wasn't as optimistic about it. In life he had learnt a lot and one of these lessons was : that humans are evil, selfish dicks that will do anything to improve their life, cost it what it may.

"You think there's good looking ladies there?" Forman didn't look at the rest of the squad and just concerned on his SCAR.  
O'Neill, Price, McTavish and Ornoff were all staring at him when he looked up. Heckler wasn't going to get involved.

"What?" F

"So you're one of thoughs are you?" O'Neill's voice contained traces of disgust in it.

"It was just a question, what are all getting upset about?" F

"We've all heard what the American soldiers did to some of those Vietnamese women." Ornoff said whilst checking if this current magazine was full.  
His comment hit home, Formene stood up slowly, a fire raged within his eyes.

"Oh yeah! Well how about Hekler tells you what your people did to the german women at the end of the second world war!"

Heckler looked up from his Medkit with a "what did I do" expression on his face.  
"I didn't want to get involved. " he replied.

" Forman come on, lay off." McT

But the fire had now turned into an inferno.

"No, No ! He wanted to start this," Forman pointed at Ornoff, who was enjoying the fact that he had pissed off the American to this extent, " now come on Heckler explain to him why the Germans were running from the russians and didn't want to be in the DDR!"

Oh yeah tell him Heckler, you're the german, you should know! It was always the same, whenever it was about Germany HE was the expert. Germany was trying hard to erase the sins of it's past, but somehow it always came back.  
The anger now growing in Heckler's mind was now clouding his usually calm train of thought.

"I don't need to defend a country that massacred it's native people." He said coldly and looked back down at his Medkit looking for the Morphine that was missing.

Forman was alone, the British weren't going to help him, they always scurry off when you need them, his mind was clouded with rage.

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME ABOUT MASSACRE, KRAUT!"

"Found it" Hekler thought as he took the syringe in his hand and removed the lid, revealing the sharp needle.

This was getting out of hand. Price watched as Heckler held the potential weapon tight in his hand, why was the Cpt. Not doing anything?

Ornoff gave a worrying look at Price and then at O'Neill, he couldn't do anything, if he did either Foreman or Heckler would react aggressively.

"You want to stab me with that thing, come on I dare you!"

That was it! Now O'Neil had had enough and stood up and walked towards Forman and smacked him across the face, causing him to stumble and fall. He then looked at Heckler who had now got a hold of himself again and was placing the syringe in it's rightful place.  
After nodding, the Cpt. knelt down beside his fallen comrade and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Better?"

The american rubbed his cheek that now had a deep red mark on it.

"It's probably going to bruise." He replied

"Doesn't matter. Are you good?"

"Yeah, sorry." He glanced over to Heckler and Ornoff. "Sorry."

O'Neill stood up and looked at the clock hanging above the exit.

"10 minutes lads. We're going to pass into a parallel Universe in 10 minutes and we're still fighting like children. If I find myself in a corner fighting for my life, it wouldn't surprise me if you guys were fighting each other than helping me live."

And with that, he grabbed his gear and gun and walked out of the armoury, leaving his squad speechless.

After some time McTavish turned to Price.

"What did we do?"

Price rolled his eyes and then facepalmed himself.

"Oh for god sake Soap, shut up."

Sc.4

"Elsa.....Elsa are you in there?" Anna knocked on the door of her elder sister once more, the moment brought old memories back that she would rather forget.

"Please. ....... we have to talk about this, I know it's hard but locking yourself away again isn't going to help either.

The all too familiar silence was the only answer she received.

"For Odin's sake what's wrong with you!" She yelled. "Thirteen years of isolation isn't enough for you? What, you want another ten? Fine lock yourself away see if I care, cause I have had enough!"  
Anna stormed off down the hall, but stopped when she noticed her sister standing at the end of the hall looking at her with a slight smile.

"You still think I would lock myself away Anna?" Elsa was wearing an ice dress, but this one was different than her usual one's. This one was long and thick, it showed no skin, except for her face.

Anna's eyes widened and a hand flew in front of her mouth when she noticed that Elsa was wearing gloves.

"No!" Anna yelled and started walking towards Elsa

"Then why were you...."

"No! I mean the gloves. No!" Her on sought didn't stop as the distance between the two grew smaller and smaller.

Elsa still not wanting Anna too close to her after the revelation of this morning started slowly backing away from the younger girl.  
"Anna, please don't come too close. Not after last night. "

"I don't care about that!" She yelled. Seeing her sister starting to back off caused her to start sprinting towards her.  
"Those gloves don't belong on you!"

Elsa only managed a 'really? ' before Anna flung herself at her sister, successfully tackling her to the ground. Anna straight away ripped the gloves from Elsa's hand and flung them across the room, tears falling from her cheeks as she did so. Elsa put up no fight, even though she did choose to wear the gloves, a part of her didn't.

"That was the old you! Please don't become her again."

Anna was now crying the teardrops fell on to Elsa's chest and then trickled down the her side

A single tear escaped Else's eyes as she held her sister tight, how many times must she disappoint her sister? Anna was the only person she was close to, yesterday was only proof of that.  
From the back of her head a voice spoke to her. "You love her, don't you?"

_Of course_

"You love her more than you should. "

Elsa hesitated but knew it to be true.

_Yes_

"Then love her. The way she loves you."

A different voice appeared, a familiar whisper entered her mind, " But she's your sister you harlot! You tainted your sister with your fowl, ungodly desires! You are nothing but a slut and the gods will torture you if you do this! "

"I DON'T CARE!!!" she yelled causing Anna to stop crying and look up at her beautiful sister's face.  
Elsa looked down at her and stared down into her deep green eyes. Her feelings for her had taken control, her self control had been flung away like gloves.  
"Anna I love you, more than anything! I want protect you and keep you happy as long as I live. I want to touch you whenever I see you and love every moment we spend together.  
Anna I. Love. You."

Elsa cupped Anna's cheeks and drew her closer to her face and kissed her. This wasn't Anna's overprotective sister anymore, she was gone, Anna had killed her with her beauty and her charm and her soul. This was the ice queen, the new queen of Arendelle, a woman of passion, of emotion and of love.  
Anna didn't reject the kiss, this is what she was waiting for, for Elsa too finally, finally "let it go".

The kiss lasted an eternity and that is what both wanted, a lifetime of emotional release, but sadly the two did still have to breath and broke the kiss.  
Anna's eyes paired with Elsa's, the sisters stared at the beautiful creature in front of them. Never in their wildest dreams did they think that they would be this happy, this at peace.

Elsa noticed that they were still lying on each other in the middle of the corridor.

"I think that this isn't the place for this kind of ...... well you know. But I would love to "talk" to you about our situation in the privacy of my room, Anna." There was a glint in her eyes as she thought about how intense their last talk was and how more intense their next one will be.

Anna jumped off her sister and hoisted her up, lust had gotten the best of the young woman and in no time at all the door was shut behind them and Elsa was flung on her bed. Anna enjoyed exploring her sister again and could get used to this new guilty pleasure.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the door slammed shut Kai and Gerda couldn't move.  
They were peaking around the corner of the hallway.

"This...this...this.." Gerda tried to speak.

"THIS never happened. " Kai turned and walked back to his quarters, he needed time to process what he had just seen.

"B-b-but Kai we can't just pretend this didn't happen! You know what our monarch is doing to her sister in that room!" Gerda's tone was one a mother would use when talking to the father.  
Kai stopped and turned to face the woman who raised the sisters with him.

"What did we do wrong?" Gerda started tearing up.

Ever since the passing of the sister's parents and even before, Kai and Gerda had tried to raise the two girls as if they were their own. They would help Anna with her scrapes and bruises, not to mention the emotional problems of being a teenager whose parents were dead and big sister had locked herself away.  
Elsa had been different, she wasn't touchable like a button you just weren't allowed to touch. All they knew was that her father had her isolated for some reason, that they had only just learned about a couple of months ago. Kai would bring her books to read and Gerda would bring her her food and from time to time talk to her about her parents and old stories.

Kai put his arms around the poor woman and pulled her close, trying to reassure his old friend as much as he could. He turned his head to the right and looked angrily at a portrait of the old King, hangin on the wall.

"We did nothing wrong Gerda, nothing."

It was YOU! You are the one to blame! You starved them of affection, so much that they have to find it in each other! You are the one who scared a poor little girl into locking herself away for years on end!  
It was YOU!

Kai pulled Gerad away slightly, so he could look at her face.

"Gerda we will do nothing, do you understand. It is the will of the gods that the two found this kind of love in each other, ok?"

"In all the years I've known you, you've never struck me as a religious man Kai." She chucked, pulling him closer.

"I'm not." he said quietly looking up in the heavens.

Why have you done this too them?

Sc. 5

The doors too the great steel room opened easily, as if they were the doors to an old wood shack. The squad wasn't greeted by a human, not only by the voice of a human echoing through the great steel hall from the tanoids. Any human that was in the hall at that time, was too busy running around, checking all the systems on panels spread around the room.  
The squad was fine with not being greeted to this historic moment, they'd rather not arrive on the other side with their legs in their arms, than not being greeted.

The great platform in the center of the hall, consisted only of wood, "Not a very stable platform in my opinion. " O'Neill said to his squadmates.

"Metal doesn't help stabilize the rip Cpt. "Williams replied as he walked towards the newly arriving Soul Drinkers with three men wearing snow suits and each carrying large green cases.

His salute was as sloppy as the ones that the squad returned, he shook the hands of all the men except for O'Neill, he already received his dose of confidence this morning.

"THAT," the general spun around and pointed at the large mechanical marvel above the platform, " is your ticket to immortality, my friends." McTavish and Price glanced at each other and smiled harshly.

What kind of BS was the general telling them, this time?

"Are these the two men we will be protecting, sir?" O'Neill didn't want the general to waste their time with idle talk.

" Yes we are." One if the three men spoke. "Allow me to introduce you all to Patrick Moore, Adam Grant and of course me, I'm James Savage. " the man stretched out his hand to shake O'Neill's and wasn't really surprised when his grip almost crushed his writing hand.

"You will protect these three at all costs, understood. And to help you with this task we've made a little change in plan.  
He smiled and pointed at a group of men sitting in the corner of the room, they all had a single blood drop painted on their combat armour.  
"This," the general gave them a wave to come over, " is the Blood Angel squad." He said proudly as the five man squad arrived.

O'Neill chuckled quietly at their new comrades, as he crossed his arms.  
What another unfitting name for an excavation team. Where was Williams getting these lucrative names from?

"This fire squad will accompany you through 'The Rip', were just making sure that you will be prepared anything waiting for you on the other side. "

"We'll watch your backs." One of the squad members commented, probably wanting to make a good impression.

"We bet you will. " Forman glanced over to Ornoff and gave him a small smile whilst rolling his eyes. Ornoff returned the small smile, at least they could agree that the squad in front of them looked even more expendable than themselves.  
The small exchange of kindness between the two squadmates was small, minute compared to the comradeship between Price and McTavish for example, but it was a start. They couldn't afford to be rivals anymore, not when their lives could depend on it.

The squads shook hands and exchanged a few words with each other, before the hauling screech of a siren tor their attention away from each other.  
Red lights started flashing all over the hall and the scientists who were previously running around, were now seemingly blindly running around, trying to finish their task before the moment arrived.

"ALL SYSTEMS GO, PREPARING NUCLEADO TERE." a voice spoke from the control centre, O'Neil and his men had noticed the one-way-glass facing the platform and had made an educated guess that behind all that glass and concrete all the important people were present.

A trooper who had earlier gone unnoticed now gave the two squads a point towards the wooden platform.

As the soldiers made the short but unnerving walk on to the platform, Heckler gave the contraption above them a worrying look. He had been fully informed about how the device terse a hole in the hypothetical "walls" of reality and let matter pass through it for a relatively long period of time.

Well at least by our standard.

But the medic could still not shake the feeling that what they were doing, or about to do was not....... allowed. Humanity was a symbol of defiance to nature, but to rip a hole in reality?  
Are we defying the universe?

The other Soul Drinkers were having similar uneasing thoughts, except for one.

"What kind of klimat will we find on the other side!" McTavish called after noticing that the scientists were wearing snow suits. The man in response just stood still and looked into nothingness, trying to remember what he had overheard the geologist say. His job was to check the systems for any bugs, not to inform the soldiers of their holiday journey, so he just shrugged his shoulders and walked to the safety of the control room.

"PROCEEDING WITH NUCLEADO RIP IN T - ONE MINUTE! "

"Alright men! Complete your mission and returned in 8 hours to the location you land In. God speed!"

The started making a very loud rumble and the noise only grew. Suddenly sparks started flying and a small light started being generated above the men.

O'Neill cracked his knuckles, Price cocked his gun, McTavish hummed the 'Game of Thrones' theme song, Forman and Ornoff gave each other a nod and Hekler asked himself way his squad was so incapable to stand still.  
The light being generated from the teslacoil-looking devices above them, started blinding the group. The two geologists managed to shake hands with O'Neil, before a horrible ripping noise cracked in their ears and they were sucked away into an invisible something.

The wooden platform stood empty in the large room, the humming of the invention being the only noise in the hall.


	3. “I am Alpha….”

Sc. 1

She felt pleasure. Pure pleasure. Never in her life was she so at peace. Always thinking, always worrying, about Anna or the Kingdom, but now …. absolut solace.  
Through all the pleasure guilt still reared it's ugly head, but wasn't going to manifest as long as she wouldn't think about it.

Elsa stood on one of the many balconies of the castle looking up at the mountain where she had released all of her burden and stress months ago. The north mountain was a beautiful sight, the blanket of snow glistened as the sun shone on it and the peak stabbed the sea of clouds circling the giant. This was a beautiful sight to match a beautiful state of mind.

Anna's hands crept around Elsa's hips and joined at her stomach. The young woman then started caressing the spot whilst letting her head settle in her sister's soft neck.

"I love our Kingdom, the sight of it's landscape always makes me feel....." Anna couldn't find the words to describe her feelings.

"In love." Elsa whispered relishing in the touches of the new found lover.

"Yeah....... but I don't need the sight of the Kingdom for that. Not anymore. "

Elsa turned so she was still in the arms of her sister, but now looking into her endearing eyes.

"No you don't. " the small smile fell from her face as guilt, worry and regret returned to her, much to Anna's dislike. "Anna maybe it would be best if we stayed our distance..... just for now........ you know we have a lot to sort out and talk about. We have to talk about this."

As she looked down at Anna again, a familiar glint in Anna's eyes greeted her, followed by a paar of hands slowly making their way up her back.

"Maybe, but not now." Anna pressed her lips against Elsa's and sought out to kill all signs of worry or dread.  
As the kiss deepened and spread from the lips to the neck and/or shoulders, Elsa's worries made one more collective push to break through: _They'll see_!

The words spread themselves throughout her mind, Elsa cursed the invisible voice in her head. Why was it always there when she enjoyed herself, it was there when she saw Anna again in her Ice castle, it was there when Hans lied to her about her sister's fate and here it is again using her conscious against her.

"anna" she weakly moaned, her hands still roaming the Queen's slick body. She was definitely putting up a good fight.

"Anna."

"Mmmm?" Anna was already in full motion, meer words won't help.

"Anna stop!" Elsa grabbed her roaming arms and ripped them from her sides, the young woman gasped in shock as the passion between them suddenly and without warning stoppen - as if someone took it, squished it, then threw it on the floor and continuously trod on it to make sure it was dead.

Elsa's eyes found Anna's and her heart broke five times over. The look of sadness she was confronted with could not be expressed with mere words.

"A..Anna not now." She pointed at the open door, that would allow anyone to see their less than acceptable acts of passion.

"Oh." A red mist descended on Anna's face as she turned away, not being able to look at her sister without falling all over her again. Had she really been so absent minded? Now that she and Elsa had had...... well, each other, only the thought of Elsa, her loving and yet powerful personality, her pale, slender figure, her deep blue eyes that seemed to tempt her into sin, was constantly causing Anna to lose control.  
"Anna?"

"Hmm?" Anna looked up again after being lost within her thoughts.

"You know THIS," she mimicked a link between them, " is dangerous. If someone finds out........ I...I can't even imagine what would happen." Well that wasn't completely true, Elsa knew exactly what would happen, riots, puppet burning, the storming of the castle and execution of the monarchy. Quite standard actually.  
But she didn't want to know, because in that scenario Elsa will protect Anna from anyone who would harm her and she would would kill someone, as much as she wanted to deny it. 

It was Elsa's look that was now killing Anna inside, she open her mouth to say something, wenn a huge flash tore across the sky. The light so bright the two sisters covered their eyes to stop themselves from being blinded.  
Birds fell from the sky, people ran into walls and polls, everything from man to beast was blinded for a moment. This was the complete opposite of an eclipse.

As soon as it had arrived, the flash disappeared again and the only light being shown was the the light of the sun.

Anna, now clamoring to her older sister and started looking around for the cause of the sudden light display.

"What was that!?! Do..do you think it was a sign? You know from...from..." she looked up at sky, hoping she was wrong.

Elsa on the other hand was combing a sea of red hair away from her face, before noticing that she had frozen the entire balcony. Unlike most of her accidental freezings, this ice wasn't smooth and flat, it was sharp and jagged reminding her of the ice she threw at the duke of Westleton at her crowning.

Elsa felt the grip around her shoulder loosen and then someone pulling at her arm, hard!  
"Elsa! Elsa we have to go NOW!"

"Wait, what? Anna what is it?" She had already been pulled halfway to the balcony door.

"We have to find Kristoff, he's out in the woods, he might be hurt or maybe he caused the flash! We have to find him NOW!"

Elsa froze. Kristoff, what are they going to do about him? He's Anna's boyfriend, wasn't he?  
Anna did spend a lot of time with him and did kiss him from time to time, but there was nothing official. She couldn't just steal Anna from him, but if Anna wanted to be with her how were they going to explain this to him?

As Anna kept pulling at her arm frantically trying to get Elsa into motion with only minimal success, she wondered how Anna could be so quickly to give herself to someone. Elsa still couldn't help feeling as if Anna didn't see how wrong their relationship was, she had possessed a longing for Anna ever since they were children, ok it was innocent back then but looking back on it Elsa saw how her isolation and distance from Anna mutated that longing into a sort of love that dwarfs a normal sisterly relationship.

Now Kai zoomed past the balcony shouting for Elsa, waving a piece of paper in his hand.

"Out here Kai." Elsa called still battling Anna's unusually strong grip.

Wen Kai ran on to the balcony he paused, looking uneasy at the two girls fighting each other and then at the rest of the balcony that was still covered by the aggressive spikes.

"Yes Kai? As you might have noticed we have many problems to deal with... Anna stop it! "

"Fine! Then I'll get some guards and find him myself! " Anna shouted and stormed back into the castle.

Elsa put a hand on her face and slowly massaged her forehead, trying to release some of the stress. This was all going to fast, first her moment with Anna, then a huge unexplainable flash and now Anna's 'want to find Kristoff'. There's only so much she can take.

Kai took a pace closer and started fiddling with the letter in his hand.

"What's that?" The queen didn't even look up, her massage was actually helping a bit.

" Emmm.. it..eh..it's another problem mam. " Kai handed her the Letter, trying to stop himself from shaking.

As Elsa grabbed the letter she noticed Kai's nervous behaviour.  
"What is it?"

Her question was answered when she saw the seal on the letter, it was the seal of the Southern Isle.

" It's Hans, mam." The memory of the man who almost ripped her away from her sister, played in her mind. Oh what she wouldn't do to have at him for the pain and trouble he caused her sister.

"It seems he wants blood."

Sc. 2

The cold had never bothered McTavish, sure a warm radiator or fire was still nicer but as a boy growing up in Aberdeen, you often get confronted with that cold stinging sensation.  
As he opened his eyes, he found he had landed face first in a large blanket of snow.  
Uncomfortable memories of his child self being thrown into such piles of freezing cold, rushed his mind. He had taken longer to grow into his full grown form than the other children in his neighbourhood, this made him an open target for bullying of many forms. The snow and ice being their main weapon of choice, Bastards.

As he raised his head from the white sheet, the calls of his squadmates made their way into his ears.

"Squad! Roll Call !" O'Neill shouted as he too raised himself from the snow.

"Jacobite! " McTavish called his nickname that was assigned to him during the mission briefing. He wasn't too pleased about being named after the Scottish rebels but was going to accept it all the same, a loyalist knows when to stand up for his beliefs and when to hold himself back.

Slowly the weary grows of his comrades started emerging from the white mist.

"Price!"

“Heckler!”

"Artiem! " the russian called, he wasn't lying in the snow, it seemed he had gotten up before any of the others. He was hunched over with a pile of snow in his palm and seemed to be studying it carefully.

"Apollo " Forman emptied his helmet of it's contents and then brushed his hand through his relatively short hair.

 _Why? Why snow? The one thing I hate_.

He slung his rifle over his shoulder and started rubbing his hands together, as the cold bit them, not to mention his ears as well. He should be used to his, North Dakota did see a lot of snowfall during his childhood but instead of embracing his cold home, he despised it and moved to sunny California after his 18th birthday.  
It wasn't as if he didn't see the beauty in the snow and ice, his mother was a ice sculptist. She created the most wonderful works of art, angels were her speciality, the largest most elegant of creations. As Foreman thought about them he remembered how they always glistened, as the sun shone through the frozen liquid and always brought a smile on his mothers face. It was small but meant so much for the young boy watching his parent smile at her own creation.

“Miss you” he whispered as he remembered the day when his mother allowed a group of men to demolish one of her statues just for fun, nothing she couldn't rebuild. They used hammers as they violently smashed chunks out of the Angle, shrapnel flying everywhere. The eight year old's mother just smiled as she enjoyed the sight of the men enjoying themselves, so her son did as well. Until his mum went quiet and her grip on his hand fell, so he turned to look up at her and noticed the ice shard lodged in her chest.

“Sir?” one of the Blood Angels called.

“Yes?” a cold reply as the memory of his mother's demise took hold of his emotions once again.

“Cpt. O'Neill is calling you, sir.”

Foreman looked over at the Captain who stood in a circle with Price, McTavish, the Captain of the Blood Angels and the three scientists.

“Thank you.” again he replied as coldly as the ice and snow that surrounded them.

The soldier nodded and joined his squad, who was guarding the perimeter of their location.

“A Blood Angel indeed” Foreman thought as he wiped the tear from his face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This would be deliberately defying orders!” Heckler was rubbing his forehead again, everything was planned before they arrived here, no problem, only a rather long escort mission. And now here we are and the head of the excavation wants to wander off.

“Yes but think about it Heckler!” a rather unexpected outburst exploded from Price, “If we find someONE….. do you know what kind of a revolutionary discovery that would be?!”

“Yeah, come on Heckler, if the captains have no problem with this…… why put fuel on a fire?” McTavish added.

Heckler just started to open his mouth, to open his monologue about how they were being disrespectful towards their superiors and how they were being reckless and not to mention plainly stupid.

“Sgt.s! This isn't open to debate. Cpt. O'Neill and I have decided this is what were going to do we have quickly run through to pros and cons and have come to the conclusion that this is doable.” Cpt.Gabriel gave a questioning look of approval to O'Neill, hoping he hadn't crossed the line. He was a captain just as ONeill was, but O'Neill still was in charge of this whole operation, the Blood Angels (blasted name) were only here for support and NOT to lead.

“Very well said Gabriel. Now…” O'Neill turned to the three scientists but mainly at Prof. Savage, who did seem to be the leader of the their small group, “... Foreman and Ornoff (God help us) will stay with the Blood Angels and will help oversee and protect you and your activity. If any danger comes close to you and your companions, be rest assured that our men will protect you.”  
He now turned to the rest of the circle, where Foreman had now joined, looking rather uneasy but still strong and bold.  
“I, Price, McTavish and Heckler will move to higher ground..” he pointed towards the large mountain that stood to their right, “... and will try to get a better view of where we have arrived. We are not looking for human life Heckler, we are…..”

“Too late.” Heckler stated still looking at the great mountain, towering over them. He started pointing at a pointy tip sticking out from behind the right side of the mountain.

The group all started to look closely at the point. Price handed O'Neill, McTavishes pair of Binoculars and then tended to his own. As the view started to focus, the Captain lost the feeling in his legs at the sight of an elegantly shaped spire peaking out from behind the giant.

 _Just like Mom would make_ ,Foreman thought as he gazed at their first sign of human life.

Sc. 3

A slushy snowy mass paved the newly built road to Elsas Snow Castle. It had become quite an attraction since the two sisters allowed the citizens of Arendelle visit and explore their Queens masterpiece. Foreign dignitaries requested to sleep in castle during summer visits, seeing as the ice of the castle seemed impenetrable by the summer heat. Recently though these requests have been denied, firstly because it was winter and who wants to live in a castle that's colder than the floor outside. But also because the palast had become the new base of operations of the new “Official Ice Harvester and Deliverer”. An honor Kristoff was oh too happy to accept.

The distance between Anna and her sister grew ever further as she rode towards Kristoff's new workplace. Maybe it was the distance or maybe it was time that was causing Anna to start questioning her actions over the last few weeks, it was only last night and the morning before that her sister and she had indulged themselves in each other, but Anna’s actions and motives were active for a much longer time.  
It was only a few weeks after the “happy end” of the Great Freeze incident, that Anna started viewing her sister from a different light, not only was she learning what kind of personality she now possessed, she was also noticing her now…. more mature body.

The long slique legs

The platinum blonde hair

The earlier not noticeable bust

And that really suggestive smile she casts

All these elements of her sister just made Anna more curious, she wanted to find out who this new woman was, what kind of person she was and more importantly: What role will she now plays in her life?

Week after week rolled by and more and more Anna was compelled to be near her sister, not only because she wanted to spend time near her, but also because it seemed as if an unexplainable force was constantly drawing her in. Some nights Anna would lie in bed just thinking about her rediscovered sister, about her face, her almost invisible freckles, her adorable laugh and her sinfully addictive body.

1\. It wasn't long until she figured out what she was actually feeling towards her sister, first she denied it, said it was only her imagination. But that thought didn't last long, actually only a day, she saw Elsa return from a meeting with a foreign dignitary, wearing a more revealing dress she had summoned. OH, the thoughts that raced into Anna's mind were really unsuiting of a princess.

2\. Anna then started hating herself, shouting at the heavens: Why have you done this to me?! She tried as hard as possible to conceal this new found hatred from her sister (or true love, she wasn't sure anymore), trying to make sure she wouldn't worry about her,or worse find out.

3.Soon after, she tried bargaining with the gods she had for so long cast aside and regretted taking such an interest in her sister in the first place (yes it was stupid to think that but a tormented mind jumps to many conclusions, as idiotic as they might seem). In the dead of night she would travel to the chapels of the old gods and churches of the new one and pray to them all to lift this curse that had been placed on her.

4\. When the praying didn't work she fell into great depression, she avoided Elsa as much as possible, hiding herself anywhere except her room hoping this would help somehow. It didn't, the longing just grew and grew, she pictured her sister in her sleep, laughing, talking, moaning. Anna put on a fake smile in the day and cried at night, nobody could help her, not she, nor the gods or anyone. She avoided Kristoff, not being able to look at him knowing the dark truth about her love.

5\. Finally she emerged from her own isolation, after weeks of torment she gave into the horrible beast that had infected her past innocent self. She knew now what she wanted, as demining, as sinful and as disgusting as it might sound, SHE WANTED ELSA and in the worst way possible.

The next few months Anna continuously wore revealing clothing and acted as seductively as possible, hoping that Elsa would too fall into the trap that she now found herself in. She regretted it, she didn't want to do this to her, she loved her sister with all her heart and didn't want to force her into this, but her love for Elsa was a two sided dagger, one side wanted to keep her safe and close, whereas the other just wanted her. In the end she was right, Elsa showed she did love Anna as much as Anna did her. But as Anna rode further away, the thought of Elsa's unholy love for her, being Anna's fault crept into her mind, causing her to burst out in tears.

“What have I done to her?” she whimpered as her horse rode further on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mountain was not far away now and Elsa's castle with it, soon she could see her boyfriend……

Anna stopped the horse.

_Oh right, there still is that_

Maybe she could could explain it to him, make him see why she feels this way, but Anna knew this wouldn't work, she would have to coldly put their relationship to an end if she was to be able to spend more “quality” time with Elsa without having the feeling that she was betraying him.

Was she a bad friend for doing this?

_I can't be! I'm checking on him, I'm worrying about his safety! That flash could have had a huge consequence! He could be blind! He could have been distracted and have fallen down the stairs!_

Either way she was a good friend and knew it!

But that flash did have its consequences on the city. As she rode out the people were frightened and some even hurt. People started flocking towards her asking about the event.

_Was it the queen?_

_Should we be concerned?_

_Is everything alright in the castle?_

Whenever she left the castle, everyone asks her about her sister. If she was well or if they could help support her in any way. Anna was happy that her sister was being accepted amongst the people, taking into consideration that she was a beautiful 21 year old who could summon ice and snow at will it only seemed logical that she would be revered, but she couldn't help feel slightly jealous of her. Its just she too was locked away from the people, for years she longed to meet HER people and then just to be shoved aside like the second best choice.

Her mind cleared of the petty thoughts as the spires of Elsas castle came into sight and she then realised that the company she had brought with her had vanished. The two guards she had brought with her had seemingly lost her when she was going at full speed.

"Ooops”

Never the less this wouldn't stop her from reaching the castle, she had done it before on her own.

“ _Yeah and look how that turned out_ ” the voice in her head stated.

“Oh shut it, its not that dangerous out here anymore. Not since Elsa had most of the wolves either hunted or scared away and besides……. who am I even talking to?”

Looking ahead she saw a tree had fallen on to the road, which was strange seeing as Elsa hadn't had any mood swings (hence Snowstorms) recently so why would a random tree have fallen?

The dense forest ran parallel to the icy road making it quite difficult to ride around the fallen tree. She'd have to guide the horse through the trees.

No problem.

She got off the horse, which immediately started to weer and act unusually scared. Anna turned back to the horse only to receive a club to the face.

As she fell to the ground without a sound, completely taken back by what was going on, she heard a deep voice ask: “What do we do with her?”

Anna struggled to stay conscious as the pain from the strike started to spread throughout her head, making her vision blurred. She just managed to push herself around so she was now lying on her back and could see who she was faced with. Anna was confronted with a sight she wished never have to see again.

A tall blond man with an all too familiar face smiled down at her.

“Take her to your camp and kept her there until I can send some men to pick her up.” Hans said to the group of men standing around Anna, he then tossed the club to the tallest of them.

He then bent down, his dastardly smile sent chills down Annas spine.

“Isn't this my lucky day, my Dear?”

As Hans stood up again and put up his hood to conceal his face, he waved to a member of the group who was holding Hanses elegant white horse, who in response brought the beast his horse. Anna couldn't stop herself saying:” You wont get away with this!”, as Hans mounted the horse.

The handsome blond just laughed at the familiar remark and nodded to the man with the club and a second strike knocked Anna out cold.

“I already have.”

Sc. 4

"Sir!"

Price stopped his march, by kneeling down and giving a signal for the rest of the squad to halt as well. The four man squad had been traveling through the dense forest for a good hour now and had definitely taken some hits from the freezing cold that they weren't (in any way whatsoever) prepared for this sort of weather. In the time they set off for the mountain and now, the weather had changed dramatically, the wind picked up, the temperature fell drastically and Price could for a while hardly see his feet from all the snow in the wind.

O'Neill crept up behind the sergeant and let himself down with an unexpected groan, causing Price to blink unbelievably. Soldiers like Price, McTavish and O'Neill don't just groan after a hour long walk, the SAS were specialized in a lot and walking in these conditions was one of those things.  
"What's our situation? " the captain's voice seemed strained and if not in pain.

"There's a clearing running from one side of the forest..." He pointed out the line of missing trees running down their front, "...to the other. It would be very exposing for us to just pass through it, so I would like to quickly scout out the clearing.....just to be sure, sir."

The burning pain growing in O'Neill's chest stung harshly, his veins felt as if they were burning, this was not a simple heartburn. The gathering pain caused the captain's face to scrunch up like a paper bag.

"A rest might be a good idea Price. Go scout ahead but stay in contact!"

Sitting himself down on a convenient stone, O'Neill now gave off a very choked whimper, making Price worry even further for his commanding officer's health.

"It's not my place to ask sir, but are you feeling alright? Maybe Heckler should take a look at you."

The statement was the last thing O'Neill wanted to hear, not only was it a very impersonal way to ask if he was hurt, but also Price was probably questioning his condition and so also his right to lead the squad. Even though the pain had spread throughout his body and his skin felt as hard as brick, O'Neill's pride got the better of him, forcefully pushing back the scorching sensation to make way for an answer.

"I'm f...fine. Just go! A rest is all I need."

The sergeant made due with his answer and made his way forward.

_Get yourself together Ryan_

Pouring some snow over his arm O'Neill found that he might not just be feeling like he was burning, as the snow turned unbelievably fast into steam.

_Aww shit_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't far but as Price danced around the numerous trees and in so distancing himself further from his squad, the more foran this world did seem to him. The trees were the same, the wind was clear and the animals they spotted on their march were common forest wildlife.There was even a deer that McTavish took a shot at and killed, sadly it was only after he killed it that he noticed that there was a fawn in the distance still running. _Did taste damn good though_

As Price stepped out of the forest and into what had previously seemed to be a clearing, he saw what it really was: a road.  
A brickroad of ice. He stood paralyzed at the sight of the road running straight through the forest, not only because it was solid proof of intelligent life, but it was a road of ice. Who would travel on such a road?

The astonished soldier knelt down at the edge of the icy walkway and ran a gloved hand over its surface. To his astonishment it wasn't smooth, as he took a closer look, he noticed that the bricks were covered in hundreds of tiny triangles which gave the users of the surface of this road grip to walk.

Never in his life had Price seen such a thing, he couldn't imagine the truth behind this roads origin, but he tried his best.

Snapping himself out of his trance, he reminded himself that this was not the time for speculation, he brought his short distance radio into his hand and began his report of his findings, whilst still glancing at the icy marvel.

“Sir its...sir you have to see this.” he stuttered, which is amazing by itself.

“Give me a Sit-Rep Price, what is it?” the crackling of the radio didn't hinder Price from noticing the clear presence of pain in O'Neill's voice.

“Its a road, sir. A road that runs straight through the forest we are in, its also made of ice, sir.” Price was a very controlled man with a long hardened life and a very large selection of knowledge in the art of killing, alas this didn't stop him sounding like an 8 year old who just found a biscuit in his lunch box.  
“Sir, the road seems to lead up to the mountain, we could follow it.”

Silence was his answer.

“Sir?” Maybe the captain was thinking.  
“Sir?!” Something was wrong.

“Whoever you're talking to, they won't save you now.” a deep voice bellowed from across the road.

In a matter of seconds the sergeant was on his feet facing a group of men standing at the other end of the road, they were all dressed in leather and fur clothing and all possessed very long and very sharp swords.

Price didn't even care about the fact that they were humans and that he had found the answer to the question that the squad had been pondering for so long, he didn't care that the people of another Universe could speak English (as unbelievable as it may sound), the care that he gave was to two things: the five men with very large swords giving him devilish smiles and the fact that “IT” was back. The drumming, the constant drumming

tap tap tap tap…

He thought he could escape it. It seemed as if he had, it was gone for while but now it was here again taping its repetitive rhythm. It started when he was child and was in his first fight, as he smacked the bully who had kicked his scottish friend, the rhythm started and never stopped. Mostly it was unnoticeable, silent, drowned out by the noise of the day. But in the midst of battle, it was like a parade of drummers all drumming the same tune.

Price stared down each of the characters, who were in the meantime drawing their swords. He cocked his gun in response causing the men to laugh at his (in their opinion) pathetic form of a weapon.

The drumming grew faster and louder.

Tap Tap Tap Tap…

The redheaded girl who had been slung over the tallest mans shoulder, groaned with pain as she was tossed to the ground like a rag doll. Price then drew his attention to her, which made him freeze. Her hair covered one side of the unconscious girls face, but the heavy bruising was plainly visible, but that was not the reason he froze. The freckles, the red hair, the blue-green eyes they reminded him of….Sarah.

Price opened fire.

TAP TAP TAP TAP…

Each bullet he fired found its way to either a man's head or his heart, Price was a damn good shot. The fur clothing did little to stop the advancing bullets pierce the men's skin and bone, which made Price contemplate how powerful he was compared to the people of this world.

Why had he fired? Well, they were a threat and he couldn't have just run back to his squad and let that girl be taken by that group and obviously be raped and killed. Who cares why they wanted to attack him, “what's done is done” and thats how he will always see this moment.

Ignoring the calls originating from his radio, the sergeant crossed the definitely usable road and tended to the girl now lying amongst the group of dead men. First he turned her over so she was now facing the sky and not the group which she had done before. Next he cut her bounds which was rewarded by a sigh of relief from the girl, then he just sat there on one of the men he had just defeated, looking down at the poor girl.

He pushed a strand of hair covering her face back behind her ear and continued to gaze at the astoundingly beautiful young woman. How much she reminded him of Sahra, they almost looked exactly the same, even McTavish would say so. A frown conquered his face as past memories filled his mind and the drumming of passion slowly receded into the background.

“PRICE YOU MOTHERFUCKER TALK TO ME!” A very pissed McTavish called through the radio.

Price reluctantly pulled the two way radio back out of its pouch and held the button allowing him to answer.

“I was engaged by multiple male targets who…”

“I don't care if you've been engaged by the Doctor and a fleet of fucking Daleks…”  
 _What the hell_  
“...just get your arse over here, NOW!”

Something was definitely wrong (no shit Sherlock), McTavish never sounded so serious and desperate before in his life, not to mention he was a stupidly loyal Doctor Who fan and would never use it as an insult.

“The hells going on John?”

Wenn McTavish responded Price could hear something crackling in the background.

“Its O'Neill…. hes spontaneously combusted! AND HES CALMLY TALKING TO HECKLER!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry about Bamby
> 
> 2.Suggestions are always welcome
> 
> 3\. "I am Alpha..." is a quote from the Bible and means "I am the beginning..."


End file.
